The present invention relates to an interferometric path and/or rotation measuring device, the term “rotation measuring device” also being understood as “angle measuring.” The principle of such a device is known from EP 0 420 897 B1. Accordingly, path information is obtained via the Doppler Effect and two optical partial beams, which are generated with the aid of a modulation interferometer unit, are directed onto an interferometric grating (grating means) and generate interference which is recorded by an interferometric light pickup, e.g., a photodiode, at a shared point of incidence.
If the grating means move in a linear or rotational movement, the light pickup unit may detect this as a phase change of the output signal (superposition signal) and subsequently convert it into desired path or rotational path (angle) information.
Path and rotation measuring devices which operate according to this principle are generally known and commercially available and are used, for example, in the field of industrial and manufacturing measuring technology.
However, the related art which is presumed to form the species has the disadvantage that the known device (which is typically integrated into a housing), when suitably attached to a measuring or production system, is sensitive to ambient influences such as temperature, vibration, etc., so that either complex measures are necessary to decouple such a housing, or the measuring precision and the field of use of these technologies is limited by the ambient conditions.